She Draws Me In
by nothingless17
Summary: Jacob's POV. Continuing from Eclipse. Please review...any comments are helpful.


**Chapter One**

Jacob's POV

I watched his too damn perfect face smirk over her shoulder at me in the woods, as her body pressed against his. I stood, well that is if you consider standing on four legs as standing, outside in the trees from her window watching their disgusting relationship. Bella wasn't meant for him. She didn't deserve someone who couldn't give her everything she wanted. God, for all she knows, one day he could decide that fighting against her scent wasn't worth it and just suck her dry like any other animal. It makes me infuriated, watching her, so attached to him. Him being a bloodsucker and all. But Bella herself, is worth the anger that I endure each time I sit outside her window, wishing that it was I she would linger with through each kiss she pressed on Edward's pale face. One day she would come to realize that she didn't love him the way she thought, and it was I who she deeply needed. I closely watched Bella and her plainly human beautiful face, and envisioned her wrapped up in my own arms, however it was now that I saw her slowly unbuttoning her lace white shirt and roughly pushing Edward onto her bed. Feeling my wolf blood pressure rising quickly, and my anger surfacing, I darted away, not wanting to see anything more. I cant believe she would be with him like that. Howling, I kept running not caring where I was going. The pain started sinking in, and I felt abandoned. I don't see how she could do that to me, after the way she kissed me like that. That wasn't because I said I might not return from that battle against the newborn bloodsuckers, no, that was something deeper and more passionate. And now she is going to go get screwed by that cold blooded freak. Why the hell is this happening to me? The one girl I fall for, falls for the only family in Forks that I despise. Holy shi…I didn't even get to finish that thought before I whipped myself around and ran even faster back towards Bella's house. It hadn't even occurred to me that something might go wrong through all that passion in her bedroom. Edward might lose control. Pushing all my legs as fast as they could dig into the crusty dirt of the woods ground I raced back. I had been all to wrapped up in pitying my situation that I hadn't thought of the potential danger, even more so than usual, Bella would be putting herself into if she slept with Edward. I slowed down a bit, when I reached the clearing that got close to her house. Her bedroom was still dimly lit and from where I was I did not see anyone. Getting closer I strained to look inside her room. Lying on her bed, and more importantly, clothed and alive, my sweet Bella was fast asleep. And even to my liking, she was alone. Sighing with relief, which to anyone else probably sounded like a growl since its kind of hard to sigh when I'm in this wolf form, I found myself comforted by the fact that they didn't go through with it. With all the heated emotions that take place during something like that, it would be almost impossible for Edward to have complete control over his senses. Shrinking back into the darkness, I felt foolish in away, with my overreactions on both accounts, but I headed home, thankful for another uneventful night. Changing myself back to my good old self, I donned the shorts that I carried along so I wouldn't have to deal with indecent exposure charges, that could be issued by Charlie with my luck. Unfortunately, before I made it back to my house, Sam found me.

"Jacob." He sounded a _little_ too serious for my liking at the moment.

"Yupp…." I said wanting to get whatever the hell this was about over with so I could go relax.

"You need to let her go Jacob. You're just as unhealthy for her as he is. I know how tough…"

"Shut-up." I interrupted his half-ass attempt at discouraging me from continuing my fight for Bella. "Whatever you think you are going to say that will convince me to just forget about her, is bull Sam. There is no way I will just let her go like that. So get that into your head. Right now," I snapped at him.

"Fine." Slightly annoyed at my outburst at him, he clambered off back to his respective home. This dumb reading everyone's thoughts sometimes was a pain in the ass. When everyone knows how much you really love a girl it can cause some issues. Like what just happened for instance. Sam trying to get me to do what is best for me. Well I don't care what is best for me. All I care about, is making Bella my own. Jacob and Bella. The only name her name should ever be put with. Because it is I, who can give her everything she wants…and more.

**Chapter Two**

"Hell yeahhhhhhh," I thought to myself as I pranced up Bella's doorsteps. Edward was on a hunting trip and I was going to FULLY take advantage of Bella _finally_ being alone. I rapped on the door and felt it give a little and realized in my excitement I didn't control my strength like normal. Oh well. I heard some grumbling and shuffling as most likely Charlie was making his way slowly to the door. He slowly opened the door and stared in suprise at me.

'Jacob! How ya doing buddy? Its been too long kiddo. Its great to see you around here! I thought it was uh, well never mind, Bella's just upstairs, so head on up Jake.

"Haha, alright thanks Charlie. Nice to see you too," I chuckled as I bounced happily towards the stairs. Skipping up the stairs I reached Bella's door.

"Bellaaa" My voice rang out to her through the closed door.

"Coming…" She grumbled a reply. The door swung open, and I was greeted by a less than thrilled, but still indescribably adorable, Bella. I could tell she was a little happier than usual, since she was no longer being held hostage during his leave of absences.

"Um…. Are you going to let me in? Or do I just get to stand out here in the hallway and marvel at your beauty?" I smirked at my obnoxious charm.

"On one condition, if you shut up, and wait, no there's another thing, you can't kiss me." Her face was extremely unmoving and stern. I took it as that she was _very_ serious. It was then, that I took note of a slight red puffiness around her eyes. She had obviously been missing her drugs. I say drugs, because I decided that's how I view her and Edward's relationship. He is her drug, and she needs her fix of him or else she won't be able to function. This was not a good thing. I quickly obliged to the ridiculous rules and plopped myself onto her somewhat bouncy bed. She latched the door and turned to her closet of mangled clothes, and began to organize it. There was no doubt in my mind she wasn't up for company, especially mine. But I wanted, no, more like needed, to see her and have her see me. Sneaking up behind her as she obnoxiously ignored my being there, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and gave her one of my signature bear hugs. Except this time it was backwards. She groaned from my strength, but she couldn't resist looking at me with my goofy grin across my face. She couldn't stay mad at me or the world any longer. She cracked one of her darling smiles at me, and loosened her tense muscles. Shrugging out of my hug, she turned to face me head on.

"Jake, " Oh god, I thought as I realized it was probably going to be one of those talks of me letting her and Edward be and all. "You know the wedding is coming up. You can't be here and do this to me. We already talked about this you know."

"Bella, please, let's not ruin my mood." I sighed to her. I didn't care about any wedding, or talks she and I had before, this was now, and I was with her, the way it should be.

"You know I love him…"

"And me", I interjected. She scowled with slight disagreement. This bullshit of her trying to convince herself she didn't want me was _really_ starting to piss me off. It was even more than usual, because there she stood right in front of me, trying to deny it. Her body stature gave all of her motives away. Her arms loosely hanging from the sides, and with an open posture towards me, there was no use trying to say that she stood with fear or dislike of me.

"Let's play a game." I suggested in a sudden rush of ideas.

"It depends.' She eyed me with untrusting curiosity.

'Well." I started off in explaining my madness, "The game is, we will go back and forth listing everything I can do for you, and what the bloo-uh Edward can do for you."

"I don't get it. This is dumb." She complained.

"No, its not, trust me it will be fun" I retorted to her low enthusiasm.

"Well, what's the point," She said dryly. "What are you trying to prove?" What was I trying to prove. Did she really ask that. I mean really, why the hell would I try and prove anything BUT the point that I am better than Edward for her! Jesus Christ, she can be slow sometimes.

"Just go with it, pleaseeee." Just to butter her up, I threw in another goofy smile and I shook my dark hair off the side of my forehead.

"Ugh. Fine. Only because you would pout if I didn't though and goodness knows, you pouting is not fun. "

"Yay!" I cheered in child-like happiness.

"I can kiss you longer than five seconds." I started my fun made-up game. She glared at me from my first brilliant comment.

"Well, he can make me shiver with a single touch." She smiled, obviously wishing he was here, to do just that.

"That's only because he's so freaking cold." I jabbed at her.

"Excuse me??? No one said we could dispute the other's comments, now did they?" She tried to get all up in my face, even though she is tiny next to me.

"Psh, I made the rules remember? But fine, Ill accept that. Hmm, you can run your hands through my soft fur." I smiled because I liked when she did that.

"Uhh Edward can protect me."

"Bella. Tell me your joking, so can I. Lameeee." I stared her down, in a friendly frisky way.

" Ummm, ummm," she racked her brain for more, "He can make me dizzy from a kiss or even a look."

"I can taste the way you kiss me." I silently applauded that one in my head, for my remembering that bloodsuckers can only taste blood for the most part.

"He, he," She stumbled and looked down. She obviously wasn't the best at vocalizing her thoughts about him. For a second I felt bad, but realized this was my chance.

"Well Bella," I began, " I can keep you warm, hold you tight all night, be with you in that special way he can't, I can kiss you with passion for as long as you want, I can protect you from anything, I can love you with all my _heart_, I can feel you the way human's do, and most importantly, I don't have the slightest feeling that I would want to kill you for you blood." She continued to look down.

"I don't care." He words cut deeply into my slight feeling of pride of expressing her all of that.

"Yes, you do." I said in a small voice.

"So Jake, what happens now? What did you want out of this? What the hell are you expecting to come of this stupid game? This sudden outburst of foul language was totally out of her character, so taken aback a bit, and I stammered for words to respond.

"uhhh, umm, I just…," Recovering, I jumped back into where I left off. "Bella, remember this was a game? There is always prizes in games remember?"

"Of course," She murmured uninterested. She sat down on her bed slowly, but making sure she wasn't too close to me.

"Well, I came up with the prize. You get to kiss me!" I replied all too happily. She lifted her head to burn me with her stare. I slid closer over to her. She made the move to get up. I flung an arm out a grabbed her arm gently. Whipping her head around, she protested.

"Jacob, don't you even think about it. Remember what I said when you walked in the door…" Anger seeped through her voice.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to kiss you chill out…jeez….but, I do want to try something. Just stand still." She, contrary to what I thought, complied to my request. She tensed as I moved to her front and lowered my face to come only inches away from hers. But I stopped my movement there. I started lightly into her chestnut eyes, and slowly I watched them soften, into the carefree amazing Bella I knew and loved. Her body as a whole relaxed as she realized this was as far as I would go. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands reached and slowly took mine. Drawing my body near hers, I felt the warmth of both of our bodies begin to mesh. I watched her delicate face all so slightly tilt and move towards mine. It was working. I let myself become the moment, and let my eyes shut as well. The light warm brush of her lips, crossed mine, almost as if they really hadn't made contact. Then it was over. I felt her step back, and I opened my eyes, to see her standing flushed in front of me.

"Goodbye Jacob." She simply stated.

"Goodbye Bella." I tried to keep myself in check and not ruin the moment. I slipped from her room and immediately as the door closed completely, I heard the faint sound of her begin to cry. My heart ached, as of course it was I, who was the source of those tears. I stood poised in the hallway for a moment, saddened from the result of our interaction, yet, happy to see her internal struggle over Edward and I was not over. The crying quickly progressed to sobbing.

"Ughhhhh, girlsssss," I muttered to myself as I galloped down the stairs, leaving the Swan's residence.


End file.
